Tabletop Distractions
by mveloc
Summary: Cophine smut, inspired by the infamous table scene in Cosima's insider promo.


**Author's Note: **Orphan Black trailers are ruining my life. Seriously. I'm supposed to be studying for finals and then I see Delphine back Cosima into a table for a split second and I'm suddenly writing this. There isn't much to say other than that; just some good old-fashioned smut inspired by the Cosima insider that aired the other day, no real plot involved. I usually write pretty angsty stuff (working on an angst-filled follow up to my fic, Half Life), so this was kind of a nice deviation. As always, comments and criticisms are much appreciated. I was pretty amazed by the response I got from Half Life, so thank you all for taking the time to read the nonsense I string together :)

* * *

As Cosima stepped into the large, open space, a look of awe crept upon her face. The preparations were not yet complete, with furniture and equipment still wrapped in plastic and waiting to be liberated, but the promise was real; a lab of her own, with state-of-the-art technology at her disposal. While she had wished such a gift had been presented to her under very different circumstances, she was an optimist at heart, taught to see the positive side of every rock and hard place she found herself caught between in life. The lab came with her uneasy allegiance to DYAD, but it was still everything she had ever hoped for as a scientist.

"What do you think?"

Delphine followed closely behind, a grin plastered on her face that matched the one spreading gradually across the brunette's own visage. Of course, she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Cosima's joy for herself. When they were back in Minnesota, the Californian would often rant about having her own own lab, where she would be free to conduct her own research, unscrutinized. This had been her dream since she was twelve, or so she had told Delphine as they lay in bed eating Eskimo pies on that night after they had made love for the first time.

Delphine had not forgotten it.

"This is...," Cosima began, unable to find the proper words to describe her state of amazement.

Delphine leaned against a steel table, her eyes fixated on the shorter girl as she made her way through the large room, dragging her fingertips over the walls and wrapped equipment, as if to familiarize herself with her surroundings.

"It's not like you to be at a loss for words," Delphine mused.

The brunette turned around to face the French woman, then sauntered over to where she was standing, slotting herself next to the blonde and leaning against the table, as well.

"I know. This place... it's going to be epic when it's finished," Cosima explained. "I never thought I'd ever have my own lab."

"Well, you deserve it."

Her eyes continued to wander over the area, absorbing every little detail possible. Delphine turned slightly so she was facing Cosima, her own eyes as mesmerized by Cosima's face as the clone was by her future workspace. When Cosima felt the presence of eyes on her face, she snapped back to reality and returned Delphine's intense gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Delphine shrugged, grinning widely.

"I just like looking at you. Especially when you're like this."

Cosima cocked her head to the right.

"When I'm like what?"

"Hmm... happy? _Oui_. Happy."

Cosima smiled back.

Delphine was right. She was happy. At least right now, in this space, with Delphine at her side, she was happy. She knew as soon as she stepped back outside, she would be greeted by the chaos which had become her life, but right now, she could exist in a state of happiness, not questioning the blonde's motives or worrying about the degeneration of her body. It was a small victory, a measured reprieve, but it was necessary and welcomed.

Cosima turned her gaze away from her monitor, then slid her hand across the smooth surface of the table until it found its place atop Delphine's. The blonde looked down at their enjoined hands, reveling in the contact. Aside from their hug at Felix's apartment a couple of days prior following her confession of illness, Cosima had been reserved in her contact, uncertain of how to proceed with the French woman. With her hand over Delphine's, her thumb brushing gently over pale, flawless skin, she felt her previous reservations melt away. Delphine could feel this, as well.

"You know...," Delphine began, a sly smile creeping across her face.

"What?"

The blonde's hand moved from underneath the clone's, finding it's place on Cosima's waist and catching the brunette slightly off guard. Delphine leaned in, her lips pressed against Cosima's ear, sending tiny shivers down her spine.

"The first time I had you was against a desk like this."

Cosima felt her knees go weak, but she somehow managed to maintain her standing position, probably with the support of the table she was leaning against. She grabbed Delphine's hand that was resting on her waist, tugging it gently and pulling Delphine into herself. They were facing each other directly now, with Cosima trapped between Delphine's slender arms and the hardness of the table.

"Yeah, I remember," she retorted with a toothy grin.

Delphine's eyes drifted down to the brunette's lips and she licked her own in an almost predatory fashion, making the dreadlocked girl suddenly feel very small and awkward. She had been with her fair share of women, but none had made her feel so exposed before. But then, none had ever looked at her like she was their next meal, or at least not with the intensity that Delphine possessed.

"A-Although," Cosima stammered, trying to regain some semblance of grace. "I think my desk is a bit more comfortable."

"Is that so?" Delphine asked suggestively, leaning in even closer.

The clone was out of space now, with nowhere for her body to move but forward. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she smiled and leaned into Delphine.

"We could always see."

Delphine's mouth was on hers, the blonde ensnaring her lips in a punishing kiss that would surely bruise later. Cosima parted hers upon greeting, capturing Delphine's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently, an act which only fueled the blonde's growing lust. She released her monitor's lower lip and was rewarded with a deft tongue that traced her own lips, coaxing the brunette to open wider. Cosima obeyed, allowing Delphine's mouth to meld with hers, their tongues brushing against each other with perfect choreography. The two women sunk into each other, basking in the heat and exploring every inch of each other's mouths.

Delphine's hands dropped from the edge of the table, reaching to the bottom of Cosima's thighs to force her into a sitting position on the table. They broke their kiss momentarily, the clone threading her fingers through the doctor's mane as the two became locked in stare. Her new position gave Cosima a slight height advantage, something which she hadn't previously known with the blonde but was quickly coming to enjoy as she gazed down at her pale lover. Delphine's lips went to her throat, pressing kisses against her Adam's apple, drawing tiny sighs of pleasure from the petite girl. The blonde's hands then wandered to the hem of Cosima's dress, which had been hiked up slightly during her forceful elevation, now sitting on the upper part of her thighs, just barely concealing what Delphine was so eagerly in pursuit of.

"What if someone comes?" Cosima asked breathlessly as Delphine hiked her dress up even higher, exposing her panties, now damp with desire.

Anyone could walk in at any moment and catch the two women in a compromising position. Cosima had never been embarrassed or ashamed of her sexuality, but she didn't really want to start her new job off with the entire institute gossiping about how Delphine had fucked her on a tabletop like some slutty sorority girl that Cosima had scoffed at during her Berkley days.

"The only one coming is you," Delphine retorted, ripping Cosima's panties off and tossing them behind her.

She grabbed the brunette's face, pulling her in for another hungry kiss, erasing all fear of exposure from the clone's mind. Cosima reached behind to grab the zipper of her dress, pulling it down her back. Satisfied with her compliance, Delphine reached for the shoulders of Cosima's dress and pulled them down, as well, exposing even more flesh.

"Off," she uttered, referring to the bra which was hindering her progress.

As quickly as the demand had come, the bra was gone, replaced by worshiping lips. One hand caressed Cosima's inner thigh, slowly inching closer to the prize, the other massaging the breast which wasn't at the mercy of her lips, rolling the hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck," Cosima expelled, trying hard to process the sensory overload that her body was currently enduring.

Delphine was on her like smoke; thick, dark and heavy, filling her lungs and smothering any chance of ever breathing easy again. Her hands and mouth were omnipresent, branding every inch of exposed skin, spreading fever to parts of her body she never even knew existed, from the soles of her feet to beds of her fingernails. A slender finger dipped inside of her and she gasped in shock, unprepared for the sudden penetration. The French woman held it there inside of her for a moment, gauging the brunette's reaction, allowing her to get used to the feeling before she added another and continued in a gentle thrusting motion. Delphine didn't seek to release, only to tease, to provide a short preview of what was soon to follow. Cosima began to buck her hips, thrusting into Delphine's hand in an attempt to find a more complete pressure, an attempt that was denied when Delphine withdrew her fingers, reclaiming her hand altogether.

"Mmm. See how wet you are, _ma cherie_?" she asked, bringing her hand up so that the brunette could see the evidence.

Delphine's fingers glistened with the clone's arousal. Cosima grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand in closer so that she could take Delphine's index and middle fingers between her lips, sucking like a hungry child at the bottle and tasting only herself. The deed was unexpected, but lit a dangerous fuse inside the French woman; a spark of molten desire flickered in Delphine's eyes and her arm shot forward, palm connecting with Cosima's chest, forcing the brunette backwards in a sudden, violent motion. Cosima slammed down hard, the breath momentarily knocked out of her lungs, back flat against the cold surface of the table.

"Greedy girl."

She lay there stunned for a moment, looking up to see dark and glossy eyes gazing down at her and she knew right then and there that it was all over for her. Now all there was left to do was wait for Delphine to stick a fork in her, to declare her ready for consumption and drain her completely. She tried to sit up, but the blonde pushed her back down forcefully, her hand resting on Cosima's sternum, holding her in place. She wasn't sure just where Delphine's strength was suddenly coming from, but it was enough to keep her pinned against the steel table. The American finally relented, allowing her body to go completely slack, submitting to the mercy of the femme fatale hovering above her.

"_Bonne fille_," Delphine muttered.

She dragged her lips from the valley of Cosima's breasts, down her muscular stomach, grabbing the dress which was now bunched at the smaller girl's waist and pulling it off so that her lips could continue with their journey unobstructed, Cosima lifting her ass to aid in its removal. She stopped at the pelvis, her tongue tracing the clearly defined bone, sending a surge of wetness between the tattooed girl's legs. Cosima reached up, gripping the far edge of the table and holding on as if her life depended on it, her knuckles white and ready to break through skin. Delphine gently nibbled on the bone, remembering their first time; when she raked her lips over Cosima's body, staking claim to undiscovered territory and familiarizing herself with her new kingdom, Delphine had discovered the very spot that seemed to drive the clone wild. She learned that teasing the area right above her pubic bone rendered her dizzy and speechless, and that if she applied just enough pressure, the brunette became a squirming, incoherent mess of moans and whimpers and profane ecstasy.

"Please," she begged, her eyes wide and pleading.

Delphine met her gaze, her lips twisting upward into a seductive smirk.

"Please _what_?"

Cosima's eyes rolled back and she clamped them shut, trying to resist the blonde's newfound aggression. She wasn't one to beg. Perhaps it was her cockiness, her sureness in herself and her own intellect, that made her too proud to admit that someone could render her so completely incapable of thought. But when Delphine's tongue danced idly along the secret spot she had discovered, the sound of Cosima swallowing her pride which had lumped in her throat was far too audible for her liking.

"Fuck me."

Suddenly, the blonde was gone from her line of vision and as Cosima began to questioned her sudden absence, she was answered by the sound of knees hitting the floor and she realized that Delphine was down in front of her, her eyes level to her center. She could feel the doctor's warm breath against her wetness and she moaned before the woman even made contact.

Delphine spread Cosima's legs apart wider, then traced her throbbing nub with the very tip of her tongue, causing the brunette to slam her head back against the table involuntarily, the loud pang of the back of her skull connecting with steel filling the room, followed by a guttural moan. Her instinct was to clamp her legs shut, to form a vice around the blonde's head, but Delphine held them open, splaying the shorter girl out in front of her like Christmas dinner.

Her tongue became more deliberate as she ran it flat along the length of Cosima's wetness in much broader strokes, less teasing but equally as torturous. She wasn't quite as experienced as her lover was when it came to oral sex, this only being her second time partaking, but she had always been a fast learner, an attentive lover. She keenly observed every breath hitch, every leg jerk, every twitch of the spine and she took a mental note of exactly what the brunette responded to most enthusiastically, storing it in the archives of her mind. One thing she had come to learn with Cosima was that as much as the smaller girl protested verbally, as easily frustrated as she became, she loved to be teased. She loved to be pushed to the precipice, left dangling in suspense and then pulled back ever-so-slightly before she could let herself fall. Her cautious and calculating mind made her a control fiend, someone who tried to maintain order and discipline in every aspect of her life- even in the bedroom- so when the blonde stripped away that control, when the brunette allowed herself to succumb to the seduction, she found herself existing in a way she never thought possible.

She quickened the pace of her tongue when she could see the muscles tense even tighter in Cosima's stomach. She was close. With one hand still gripping the edge of the table above her head, the other resting on the back of Delphine's head, Cosima's breathing became labored, her eyes dark like liquid night. Her lips were parted slightly, small mewing noises escaping from her throat to fill the air as she felt an almighty pressure building in her pelvic region.

"Delphine!" she moaned loudly.

The blonde smirked against her core, plunging her tongue into the clone's opening, causing her lower body to buck violently against her face. She pulled Cosima closer, burying her face in her warmth while her tongue continued with its ministrations. She wouldn't be satisfied until she had a complete surrender, one that ended with the brunette in a puddle. Her hands reached up, resting on Cosima's stomach, scratching lightly with her nails and raising tiny goosebumps of flesh. She captured Cosima's clit, sucking gently and flicking her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves that elicited an enthusiastic response from the American. Cosima's back arched, lifting her body off the table as the pressure in the pit of her stomach became too much for her to handle. She began mumbling incoherently as the blonde's torturous mouth tormented her center. When Delphine pressed down on Cosima's pubic bone, she knew the pressure would send her spiraling and the exquisite tension finally relented, shooting lava through her body in an uncontrollable wave of spasms and eruptions, synapses bursting with electricity and purging her mind of all thoughts that weren't Delphine's mouth.

She rode her orgasm out to completion and Delphine remained locked in place, lapping at the wetness as it flowed freely from the brunette's core. She was sweet like honey, a taste far too inviting for the blonde who was certain that she was now, in fact, a craven addict, that she would never crave anything else for the rest of her days but Cosima's sweetness.

"Shit," Cosima panted, finally descending from her high and returning to her lover.

She motioned for Delphine to rise and come closer. Delphine obliged, rising up off her knees, pulling herself from between Cosima's legs and leaning over the brunette whom was sprawled across the table. She trapped Cosima's head between her arms once again as she reclaimed her mouth, pressing her thigh against the clone's still-wet and and receptive sex, grinding slowly.

"I think I like this table more than my desk."

"_Bien_."

She stared down lovingly at the dreadlocked girl, brushing a bead of sweat off her brow with a smile, then pressing a gentle kiss to it. Cosima closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the French woman's tenderness just as much as her previous aggression. There were two very different sides to the doctor, sides that rarely coexisted. Most people got one or the other; either the shy and humble woman who conducted herself with an acute airiness, or the more ambitious, more aggressive seductress who pursued her passion with relentless vigor. Cosima was the only one privy to both, something which made her feel both proud and slightly undeserving.

"I imagine we'll be spending much time in this room," Delphine began.

Her tongue traced Cosima's jawline and the shorter woman trembled again, her hands weaving themselves through the blonde's unruly locks.

"I think it's best if we get..._ fully acquainted_ with it, don't you?"

She wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck, sighing as the monitor continued to shower her neck with attention. Her eyes wandered over to an office chair on the far side of the room, still wrapped in plastic and begging to be christened.

A wicked smile spread across her face.

"Definitely."


End file.
